


山雀的绕越

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 勤深深 - Freeform, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	山雀的绕越

一

小佑是個非常宅的人⋯⋯小佑是個非常糾結的人。  
老佐帶著笑意總結：“你啊，你真是太糾結了！”  
小佑有一瞬間非常生氣，覺得這是一種完全不負責任的、站著說話不腰疼的、有口無心的、根本沒認真聽的、性騷擾發言。  
“你有沒有認真聽我說啊！”他皺眉。覺得自己這話帶著的是一個感嘆號，但聲音傳到耳朵裡，感覺這個感嘆號都彷彿彎曲的皺眉。  
“聽了啊聽了啊。”  
“那我說到哪裡了？”小佑問。隔著電話，還隔著時差，還隔著糟糕的網絡信號。有時他無法打消這種懷疑：自己說的話，都不是對著一個人在說話，而是對著一片海。好像一群北望或南飛的鳥，它們潔白的羽翼，有些被字面意義的太平洋吞沒了、有些被信號阻隔了、有些被老佐輕率地收進他幾乎喪失聽力的那只耳朵——總之，由於種種原因，它們都消失了。這時他便覺得，老佐離得很遠。某種程度上襯托出⋯⋯我愈發地需要你。  
“你說，你又想去參加蒙面歌王，但又不想去。想去是因為，也許就此打開大陸市場。不想去是因為，也許語言不通根本打不開。”老佐說。  
簡潔明瞭，三言兩語，把小佑滔滔不絕地唸了半個多小時的話，總結。  
於是無可避免地——總結得大錯特錯。也許襯托出⋯⋯你好遙遠。而我真的思念你。滑雪真的那麼好玩嗎？佐先生？滑雪肯定比我更好玩吧，呼朋引伴講笑，肯定比兩個大男人大眼瞪小眼背誦《合久必婚》更好玩吧？  
“⋯⋯算了，你沒興趣聽，就算了。”小佑低頭，悶悶地。想掛電話。  
“哎哎，我聽了的，我聽到了的。”老佐趕緊說。語氣裡還是有討厭的笑意，但也有了一點點，殷勤討好的意味。有時小佑覺得這更討厭，也許因為，總以“豁達”自誇的人，對“糾結”的人殷勤，就有一種——有口無心，不真誠。  
“別掛電話，我聽了的。”老佐重複一下。語氣嚴肅起來。“你覺得，很想去參加蒙面歌王，因為蒙著臉才能試出，‘零瑕疵’究竟是不是像有些人講的，就等於沒感情、沒吸引力。你想知道，如果不看臉、不看靚衫、不看舞台上飛機大砲、不知道你是誰、不看所有的東西，究竟別人會不會懂你感覺到的感情。”  
小佑沈默。  
“你覺得不認識你的人，大陸的聽眾，更容易沒有偏見地聽你。所以你才更怕去，怕得到的反應只是沒有反應。怕別人像一面鏡子，別人臉色很冷漠，好像在說，你自己就是這樣零瑕疵零感情的冷漠。你不知道該怎麼把心剖出來給人看、給自己看，你不是這樣冷漠的。”  
小佑繼續沈默。鼻子有點酸。不要這樣說好不好，我已經那麼需要你了，你這樣講，會讓我更加需要你。  
“你想去還因為，香港的日子真的不好過。全社會都好像只有一種聲音，這個聲音只能講唯一的話題、只能有唯一的立場。在這個立場上，稍有一點理性的辯論也只能簡化為最簡單的觀點反反覆覆復讀。除此之外，就更糟糕，只剩了三流小報粗俗罵街。香港有時候真的是好無聊。”  
小佑有一種要拍案叫絕並且大聲補充的衝動。  
“我覺得你真正不喜歡的還不是這個，而是，除此之外，沒有別的聲音了。香港沒有音樂了。可能從來沒有過，可能有句話說得對，香港只有娛樂圈，沒有樂壇。可能我都是這個氛圍的原因之一，雖然我主觀上並不想這樣。可能你還覺得，我們的合作只圖大家開心、用觀眾投票選歌、跳傻呼呼的舞，入選的也從來不是你心目中有價值的歌，所以你自己也是這種氛圍的原因之一。跟我合作時格外是。我們都是，我們都沒有盡自己的力。”老佐淡淡地說。  
那種拍案叫絕的衝動平復下去，鼻尖的酸楚重又升起。也許人的心，最苦澀的是懷疑自己。更苦澀的是，連“永遠二十五歲”都懷疑自己。而青春不該是這樣的。青春或會深諳反省，但青春絕不該自我懷疑。小佑突然從另一個層面上恨這種隔著電話的疏遠交流。它阻隔的不只是，我需要你；它還阻隔，你需要我的時刻。我很心痛，想當面告訴你，你要振作，你不要懷疑自己，不要討厭那時我們上萬人分享的密切的快樂。  
“但你一直很聰明，很清醒。你知道任何一個地方都不是完美無缺的天堂。香港是這樣，又憑什麼天真以為別的地方不類似？這裡的唯一一種聲音聽厭了，但好歹也聽熟了聽慣了，習以為常不覺得難受。但若逃到別處，可能只是換了一種討厭，還是個不熟悉的討厭，又要重新去適應，又是何苦。”  
一瞬間小佑有一種錯覺：不是老佐在說話，而是自己在說話。佐先生不想這一類問題，佐先生不自尋煩惱。⋯⋯我的腦子裡，或者所謂“人們”的腦子裡，塞滿了一個關於佐先生的荒唐卡通形象：佐先生的腦子是被他的胃吃掉的。  
“我懂這種感覺。”老佐輕輕說。老佐很少“輕輕地”說話。這一瞬間他感到恐慌席捲，太輕的聲音，是否會掉落太平洋底信號的黑洞。  
“我懂。”小佑也輕輕地說。  
“⋯⋯你還⋯⋯”過一會兒老佐接著說，“其實你不太喜歡坐飛機，不太喜歡住賓館，不太喜歡穿很難受的衣服，更加沒試過穿個面具唱歌。你覺得很傻，而且很難受。”  
小佑噗嗤一聲輕笑：“哦，原來你知道啊！那你這麼多年來是不是故意折磨我？”  
“我沒有，我知道你可喜歡搞怪，化裝舞會什麼的，搞怪造型搞怪照片什麼的，再沒有人比你更帶勁。”  
小佑笑得大聲起來。笑聲好像山雀振動它強壯的翼，在海邊升起，凌空。俯瞰太平洋，笑聲享受這種俯瞰。  
“⋯⋯所以你說，你想這麼多幹嘛，你這個人是不是很糾結？”  
“那如果是你，你會怎麼做？”小佑問。問出口之前，就覺得已經有了答案，十拿九穩。有時他覺得，他愛慕老佐的根本理由只不過是——如果是我，我會怎麼做，我真的是不太知道。但如果是老佐，他會怎麼做，我十拿九穩。  
——但是，但是，但是平均每十次裡也有一次，他拿不穩。比如這次——  
“我會幫你給蒙面歌王回復，你很高興接受邀約，希望大家共同努力，給出理想的表演。”  
？？！  
“我跟他們說，我是老佐，是小佑的經紀人，我的話就是你的決定。千萬讓你太太出馬，給你找件好看點的衣服。”  
“喂喂！喂！——  
網絡電話的信號斷了。去他媽的海底光纖哦！

後來節目錄完了，後來節目播出了，後來難得，小佑和老佐都在香港。但他們也沒聚在一起。但小佑的手機裡亮起，老佐在社交網絡上發了段小小的視頻 ，他的背影，在看電視裡面，白衣蒙面的雲雀，美麗地歌頌異域的火山。這山川異域，但風月同天。小佑看到了老佐在視頻上還附了一大段話，誇他唱得完美、唱得動人。小佑還知道電視裡面演著，他得了第一名，像他第一次參加唱歌比賽時一樣。他摘下面具，淚流滿面，如在中年重現初生的哭喊。  
但小佑私心加倍地珍藏——別人鏡頭裡的老佐，坐得好定。背影，他托著腮聆聽。  
這種安寧的鎮定，給了老佐一種，宛如被小佑附身般美感。火山之上，覆蓋白雪。

二

山雀的折翼時刻。比方說，如果你是一個溪裡的魚，卻從來不想，我要去海裡、我要去火鍋裡，從來不想任何“找死”的事情，那麼這就是魚的折翼時刻。但找死有什麼好呢？也沒有。只是小佑常覺得，腦子裡增熵是好事，這會讓生命減熵。但老佐恐怕不想這些，老佐不胡思亂想、不鍛鍊頭腦。反正小佑就這麼覺得。  
有段時間，小佑就覺得，自己完全變成了一個從來不找死的山雀，變成一個最最糟糕的射手座：弓在別人手裡拉開，方向在別人眼裡瞄定，自己只是那個箭。射出的箭，命運大概相當於，男人打飛機時射在牆上的精子。  
有時他難以自控要鍛鍊頭腦想太多：我把老佐當成了什麼。一個有口無心的人？我又把自己當成什麼，有腿無心的人？那我的翼呢？

小佑的腿又一次待在大陸。待在一個唱歌比賽裡，還是組好了cp比賽。小佑知道跟他組隊的人的名字後，去搜了幾個視頻——長得還行，化對了妝是好看的，這有助於組cp比賽。唱得⋯⋯他低頭，捂臉。演奏廳，演奏廳。  
“吶，大家先熟悉一下雙方的風格，找找看可以有火花的點。”  
監製說。  
小佑常為幕後監製鳴不平：他們才是藝術家。他也常為樂手鳴不平：他們才是藝術家。而我，我只是那隻離弦的箭而已。我只是一根喉嚨兩條腿而已。直到有一天他認識一個樂手，演出後聚會，那人跟他說，我不喜歡跑到幕前，我只是喜歡玩吉他，我喜歡拿吉他為別人伴奏服務，施比受有福。那天小佑興致高漲，快醉了，就跟他爭，非要說，當大明星站在台前，比躲在舞台暗影中更爽。那人卻沒醉，見小佑疑似發酒瘋，就笑道，嗯嗯你說得對。過一會兒他走開，小佑沒留意，又開始找別人敬酒、辯論。後來快散場，他喝到要人扶，離開聚餐的大廳時，一眼瞥到那個樂手，坐在暗處，邊上還有個人，他很輕很輕地撥別人手裡的吉他弦。兩人的腦袋湊在一起，無言地卻彷彿在說笑。從那以後，小佑就很炸毛，逮著機會就大肆宣傳：幕後才是大英雄！！  
呃⋯⋯大英雄監製方才說什麼來著？  
哦哦，熟悉一下對方的風格，找個火花出來——燃它到盡。  
對方的風格。  
深深放了一首曲子。一個男高音歌唱家。  
小佑沈默。心裏微妙的鬆一口氣。剛才走神了，但別人不會知道，別人只道是，我聽男高音聽得入神。  
一曲終了，深深看小佑。  
小佑低頭沈吟。不語。  
於是深深放另一首曲子。一個女高音歌唱家。  
一曲終了，小佑點頭，“唱得真好。”說完，他又陷入沈默。  
“她是我老師。”  
“哦。”  
“烏克蘭人。窮瘋了，有時月底都快揭不開鍋，但滿腦子只是音樂。要不是她懂我、懂怎麼教我唱歌，我的嗓子早就毀了。”  
小佑轉頭看深深。突然覺得，這眉宇好深。突然有了當媒人的興趣：“施比受有福”的樂手、揭不開鍋的女高音歌唱家。啊，算了，算了，他搖頭。  
管他呢，管好自己的事先，我們要贏，我要贏。  
深深又放第三首曲子。  
尖細的嗓音。但彷彿失一點光澤。力度很大，但氣息彷彿有一點⋯⋯心有餘而力不足。美人遲暮，令人淚下。  
小佑很想假裝不知道這是誰、很想開個玩笑跟深深說，比如——你老師嗓子保持得真好。  
他說不出口。很不幸，他聽過這首。世界上最後一位閹伶歌手。世界上唯一一段閹伶歌手的錄音。那時錄音技術處於它的童年，而這一位歌者以及文明中普遍的野蠻，則處於它的暮年。望帝春心托杜鵑。  
深深側頭看小佑，看出他聽出來了。  
而我，我比這更好，我比這好得多。我有不到四十歲的肺活量、還有一個窮的只剩音樂的女人拋光過我的音色。我好不容易承認，我這輩子就是學不會當醫生了，我接受我的無能，我混不下去了，我唯一的辦法就是賭我的命在我的天才上。我要贏。他心想。我要比世界上最後一位閹伶歌手的最後一段錄音，更為美麗。他深深的眼睛，幽幽地在暗中閃出貓眼石的光。  
“⋯⋯就，這真的很演奏廳。”小佑道。過一會兒他補充：“我喜歡演奏廳。”  
他也放一隻曲子，東方古曲，逆向地行進，蟹行卡農。  
深深默默地看屏幕，這個“上世紀九十年代末香港老前輩”，突然呈現出完全陌生的樣子。彷彿一套戲，聊齋，牡丹亭，竇娥冤，絕代妖姬法瑞內利，比方說。而老前輩則是，死去活來的劇情結束後，靜靜登場的合唱隊領唱。  
站在終點，遙遙地返鄉，唱回起點。餘音往返不絕。  
啊，多麼慈悲。  
深深一擺手，“行，我們回去消化一下，肯定有火花。”  
說完他意識到語氣和肢體裡的僵硬敵意，又陪著笑：“謝謝監製老師，謝謝克勤老師。”  
啊，我多麼厭惡慈悲。我不需要慈悲。我窮得揭不開鍋了也不要人同情。  
深深想。想起那個女人、想起那個男人。也想著自己。尤其想著自己。  
小佑看著深深臉上的笑，只覺看得很深很深。看出他心裡的苦澀、腦子裡的增熵。突然目光一晃，看到深深脖子上的領帶。  
突然神智一晃，想起老佐。老佐並不是02年才第一次走進演奏廳，彷彿先推著自己在01年進去，然後跟著自己的腳步邁入。不是這樣的邏輯。老佐97年就已經玩了一次演奏廳。那一年他突然發胖、突然成熟、突然憔悴、突然有了“男人味”這種神秘而可悲的東西、他突然被演奏廳吸走。那一年老佐突然很喜歡打領帶，台上台下都是。  
“嗯嗯，我們回去消化一下。”小佑說。

回到房間看著紅酒杯。小佑不太清楚，在97年的演奏廳裡，老佐究竟是開始喝酒，還是開始戒酒。他只是很模糊的想，“這個人有故事”。這種故事的感覺吸引他，這麼說很俗，但——飛蛾撲火。他不在意是什麼樣的故事——或者說，他知道是什麼樣的故事。悖德的，痛苦的，矛盾的，深情的。但合在一起，正是一把火。天、地、神、人，四方域，一桌麻將。一把梭，賭上你的內褲和你的自己。小佑記得自己是怎樣撲過去、怎樣自以為是地憐憫他，並且希望這種憐憫馴服他的心。並不去分辨，乘人之危是否悖德。而現實中的故事走向則是，飛蛾這般撲久了，引起火的注意，於是老佐指指演奏廳，諾，進去等我。  
小佑提起酒瓶出門，敲隔壁深深的門。  
深深卸了妝，完美肌膚和媚意神態都沒有了。但修長漆黑的眉不變，幽幽灼灼的眼不變。如果他開口歌唱，男子的肺活量也不會變、女子的高音域也不會變。人還沒開始他的變遷與衰老的，那些光陰。  
小佑抬起雙手摟住深深，覺得自己醉得厲害，瓶裏的紅酒在腦子裡晃蕩。  
深深步步地後退，最後坐倒在床邊。  
他張口，去含住酒瓶口，往下咽這一瓶苦酒。  
也許老師會失望、傷心：你下了山，脖子上掛著那些缺少食物的女人的光環、那些缺少睪丸的男人的光環，在山下迷路。你無可避免地會逐步失去這些光。——也許老師也並不會失望和傷心，其實老師從來也並不真的關心任何一個學生，也許她更關心的只是——閹伶身心的痛。她的歌聲，他的歌聲，沒有國界的語言，卻有同一種痛。深深閉上眼睛。  
“睜眼。”小佑說。  
於是深深睜開眼。  
看到慈悲。看見他倒唱他們的痛。但他本人，卻彷彿並不分有哪怕一絲的痛。他只是舉著一瓶紅酒，向下傾倒。  
天地不仁，渺小的我們奔忙。無情之情，背對著未來狂飆突進，眼睛卻蟹行、倒行、看著過去。  
深情的妖姬貧窮的聖女，需要一個菩薩嗎？反之會亦然嗎？他們難道不是井水不犯河水地互相都毫無關係嗎？  
深深在往牆壁上射出來時，搖頭。我不知道，我不在乎。  
他的搖頭，彷彿一問，彷彿一唱。  
天下有情人，小佑在半空中疏遠的和音，彷彿一答。  
彷彿下了床、穿好了衣，聊齋故事裡的合唱隊領班，為台前的男子身男子心的妖姬，打好領帶。整理、最後輕輕一拍。  
“周先生。”


End file.
